


take it off right here!

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Public Nudity, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>turn about's fair play!  Yes, that's Sam disrobing on the Cortina, which I admit does make it quite likely that Gene's giving the orders.  Fic based on this is welcome!</p><p>And now it does have <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/824866">fic</a>, by the lovely and talented Loz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it off right here!




End file.
